Even Then
by WriteswithLuv
Summary: When two souls are meant to be together, nothing, not destiny, not fate, not even time can separate them for good.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. I have been lurking around on this site for a few years now, and have finally come up with the courage to post my own story. Thanks for reading:**

Madeline slammed the door shut. Tears were running down her eyes, but she was more angry than sad at the moment. Her brother, ergh, how she wanted to ring his stupid neck. It wasn't fair, nothing was fair! Jake got everything and all he had to do was look at anyone with his innocent doe eyes. Jake was fifteen and the kid was still spoiled to no end.

She leaned her head against the door that led to her closet. In a few minutes everything would be fine. She knew that. Her anger would go, and the two siblings would be fine once again. Until then, Madeline needed to cool down. She opened the door to her closet, in hopes of reaching her bookshelf which was shoved in the far back. Her closet was always a mess, and though she swore to clean it, she hardly ever did. She entered into the closet and tripped over a pair of her shoes.

Instead of hitting her head against the bookshelf, she found herself headfirst into the softest grass. The world around her had changed. Madeline looked around to see a clear sunny sky, and a beautiful field of grass. This was a scene out of one of her favorite books.

Feeling the cool wind blow against her, Madeline was a ninety nine point nine percent sure that this wasn't a dream. She stood up and looked around. She had always imagined being transported into a magical land-like place, but now that she was here, she had no clue what to do first.

"Ok" She muttered "What do I do now?". She looked around, and then began walking in a random direction. Probably not the best plan in the world, but she really didn't have any other options. Perhaps she could find some of this place's citizens, figure out where she was, and from there figure out what to do next.

Madeline found herself at the edge of the forest, with a small dirt path. The path had to lead to somewhere, so the curious sixteen year old followed the path the best she could. She figured since she had stayed alive so far that perhaps she was doing something right.

She turned around a corner to see from a distance a chestnut horse with a jeweled saddle and velvet reigns. Riding the horse was a young girl, a few years younger than Madeline, who was dressed like a disney princess. The girl's hair was an auburn brown, and a huge smile was plastered upon her face.

The girl giggled, and whispered something to her horse. She moved her head up slightly and noticed Madeline. Before Madeline could blink the horse and its rider had approached.

"Hello" The girl said. "Are you new here?"

Madeline fiddled with the edge of shirt's sleeve.

"Sort of, I kind of transported here…"

The girl interrupted Madeline. "I understand. The something happened to me years ago. Name's Lucy and yours?"

"Madeline" Madeline said.

The girl smiled. "Well, Madeline, welcome to Narnia."

"Thank you"

"Why don't you come with me" Lucy suggested " We're celebrating my brother's birthday today. The palace is filled with his friends and, honestly, I need some company of my own."

Lucy held out her hand for Madeline to get on to the horse. Madeline bit her lip. What harm was there? She grabbed a hold of Lucy's hand and was lifted upon the horse.

"Ever ridden a horse before?" Lucy asked, noting the older girl's unease.

"Not without someone guiding it on the ground" Madeline answered.

Lucy laughed. "Alright, Frae, we're heading back to Cair Paravel"

The horse started to trot.

"Of course your majesty"

"You're a princess?" Madeline asked. Of course, she scolded herself, couldn't you tell by the crown and gown?

"Queen actually" Lucy responded. "My sister's Queen too, and both my brothers are Kings. Ha, I'd expect you to be more concerned about a talking horse"

Madeline laughed. "Believe me I was bringing that up next."

The two girls rode Frae on their way to a glorious palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has clicked on this story and given it a chance. Thank you. Here is chapter two:**

Madeline opened her eyes, and had to blink a few times to remind herself where she was. She was in Narnia, a kingdom ruled by four siblings. Queen Lucy had offered her a place to stay at Cair Paravel till Madeline was better acquainted with the land. No one had paid much attention to the younger Queen bringing a teenager with strange clothing into the palace. The other royals and guests were far more concerned celebrating the young King's birthday.

Lucy had found one of her sister's old gowns that fit Madeline, and guided her to the party. Madeline was introduced to Queen Susan, whose beauty outshine even the most gorgeous of hollywood starlets. Queen Susan had given her a nod hello, but had to return to make sure that the party was going as planned. Lucy then introduced her to Peter, the elder of the Kings. Peter was entertaining one of the Dukes from another kingdom and gave Madeline a simple hello as well. Lucy then brought Madeline to the birthday boy, who greeted her quickly and then turned his attention back to his guests.

Lucy then made arrangements for Madeline to stay in one of the smaller guest rooms, and invited her to have breakfast with the royal family in the morning.

Madeline looked around her guest room, eyeing the few dresses Lucy had provided for her. Lucy was nice, but the other Royals seemed a bit, well, distant. At least she'd have Lucy to keep her company.

Madeline did her best to remember through out the hallways the directions Lucy had said led to the dining hall. After taking the wrong turn three times, Madeline soon found herself standing before the royal family, who were finishing up their breakfast.

She sat down in the empty seat beside Lucy, and the young Queen slid her some of the remaining food.

"The weather is going to be wonderful today" Susan announced "We should pack a picnic and ride out to the Isle"

The other royals nodded their head. Madeline cautiously took small bites of the fruit with the fork provided for her.

Susan smiled, and glanced over at Madeline. "You should come to, the Isle is simply marvelous this time of year."

Lucy's mouth dropped. "I forgot, Mr. Tumnus and I had plans to be at the Harbor." Lucy turned to Madeline. "You have to meet him. He's one of dearest friends."

Susan scoffed. "You can spend time with Tumnus at the Harbor any old day. The Isle will only be connected to the main land for another week."

"I can't just back out of a promise" Lucy argued.

Susan straightened her posture. "Well, then you spend your day as planned, and Madeline can come with us to the Isle instead. You can introduce her to Mr. Tumnus later."

Madeline stood quietly near the stables as the older three royals mounted their horses. Without Lucy around, Madeline felt a bit more of the odd one out. She glanced at the horse provided for her to ride.

"Have you never ridden a horse before?" She heard the concern from Queen Susan.

"Not on my own" Madeline answered.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Ed, let her ride with you,"

Edmund groaned. It was just like Susan, always ordering him around.

"Well, come on" He shouted at Madeline, as she hardly made a move to get up on Phillip.

He helped her up on the horse, placing her in front of him.

Madeline began to feel uneasy. She felt too high off the ground.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked, as Susan and Peter's horses began to gain ground.

"Yes" Madeline answered, in a bit of the daze.

She felt sick to her stomach as they rode. His grip around her tightened as he guided his horse over a rough patch of dirt. Madeline felt her face heat up like an oven. When they finally arrived at the Isle, Madeline looked over at the beautiful land. She couldn't help but smile at the scenery.

Edmund stopped the horse, and j umped off. Madeline had barely registered what happened when she noticed she was up there by herself.

"You'll be fine" Edmund shouted, encouraging her to jump off as well. He reached his hand up for her to grasp it. Madeline bit her lip, allowing him to help her down. It was a disaster. She almost fell on his head, and then she fell on the ground. She quickly stood up and ran over to the blanket and quickly sat down.

Susan suggested that they play games before they eat, but Peter was starving. He had already taken out half the food, when Susan insisted that they play a sort of trivia game. She divided them into to teams and they each had to guess their partners answers ti the questions. Susan had placed Madeline on Edmund's team.

The first question was what was the other's favorite color.

"Blue?" Susan guessed. Peter shook his head.

"Green?"

"Wrong again!"

"Orange?"

"It's Yellow!" Edmund shouted. Susan glared at him.

"I knew that" She muttered.

Peter laughed.

"Alright, Ed" Peter said. Madeline had written down her favorite color on a card Susan had provided for everyone. "What is Madeline's favorite color?"

Madeline figured he would get it wrong. After all, they've known each other for what, a day?

"I'm basically guessing" He said, laughing. "I'm going to go with, red?"

Madeline nodded her head. "You're right!"

"We've only known each other a day, and already we know more about each other than you know your own family." Edmund laughed.

"It was just a lucky guess, Ed" Susan reminded him.

"How could you not know my favorite color is yellow?" Peter asked.

Once the picnic was over, Edmund helped Madeline back on to his horse.

"This was fun" Madeline said. The two had lost in Susan's little game, as expected.

"Surprisingly was" Edmund replied. He then got on behind her, and two rode back to Cair Paravel. Neither spoke again as they made their way. It wasn't an awkward silence though, but a more comfortable one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own Narnia; Thank you guys for all the reads!**

The royal family were on their way to attend a dinner party of a noble friend. Madeline was left behind back at Cair Paravel with a strange assortment of guests who would pop in every now and then. One of her favorites of these guests was Mr. Frenn. Frenn was an aging oracle.

As a young man Mr. Frenn could tap into the future and see the outcomes of the world. Now bits and pieces would come to him, not at all clear as they once wore. Well, the man was a hundred and twenty years old. Having been there when the long winter first began and to remain afterwards had been a blessing. But cold had taken its toll on not only his visions but his memory as well.

When Madeline first met Mr. Frenn, he had stopped in shock.

"Emma?" He called out to her. Madeline shook her head. "Forgive me, you look almost alike" He would whisper.

"Is Emma someone you were close to?" Madeline asked. The two had met on a stone path in the East gardens.

"No, she's in the distance" He explained. "A girl of power and strength. Her destiny is a long, long time from now" He said.

Madeline smiled.

"You could pass for her twin" Mr. Frenn said "But your eyes, they're more like the ones of the boy she was with."

Madeline laughed. "My eyes aren't that peculiar" She insisted. "They're grey"

"With a hint of green" Mr. Frenn added. "But they question me the same way they questioned her."

Madeline shook her head. It was a strange meeting, but an interesting one.

It was in the middle of a slight rain that the royal family had stepped out. Madeline had met Mr. Frenn in the kitchen and was preparing him coffee.

"What's life like as an oracle?" Madeline asked, handing him his coffee. Madeline had prepared tea for herself.

Mr. Frenn smiled gently. "I do say that I hadn't had the typical life of an oracle"

Madeline sat down at one of the stools. She sipped her tea. It was disgusting, and not at all the way the cooks that work in the castle made it. She watched as Mr. Frenn sipped his coffee and didn't seemed to mind it too much.

"Do you not like your tea?" Mr. Frenn asked. Madeline shook her head.

"I don't think I prepared it right." She sighed.

"You'll learn" Mr. Frenn said. "I remember back as a young oracle though, visions would come and play four hours at a time. All the information was there. Now its just a peak, a moment here or there."

"I'd think it would be nice to know the future" Madeline rambled.

" When I was fourteen" Mr. Frenn said "I had a vision of my wedding day. I was stunned to discover that I would be marrying my least favorite person in the world. She didn't believe me when I told her."

"Wouldn't she have to believe you though?" Madeline asked "Because you're an oracle."

Mr. Frenn shook his head. "No, at the time, no one was to know I was an oracle. The White Witch was capturing oracles at the time. Intended to use us to find the identities of those who weren't under her control."

Madeline changed the subject to a more happier one. The two of them continued on late into the afternoon telling stories to the other.

Mr. Frenn passed a way a week later. He was buried next to his wife; His son had barely made it home in time to see his father before his passing. As the oracle was a dear friend of all of Narnia, the royal family led the ceremony.

After the ceremony, Madeline made her way through the crowd to head off to into the woods. Sometimes a walk was just easiest way to clear one's head. She fiddled with her black dress, and looked around at all the sad faces. She wished she had known Mr. Frenn as much as they had, yet, would she feel a worse loss if she had?

"Madeline?" She heard Edmund call out to her. She stopped in her tracks to see him heading over with an elder man.

" Tarrin Frenn, this is Madeline" He said introducing the two. "Madeline, this is Oracle Frenn's son."

Madeline smiled, still fidgeting with her dress.

Tarrin Frenn held a folded piece of paper in his hands. "Miss Madeline" He said, handing the paper to her. "My father wrote you this a few days before his death. He says its important that you have it, always." With those words Tarrin Frenn returned to his family.

 _To Miss Madeline,_

 _As an Oracle, when I obtain a vision, I can do one of two things. I can lock it with the rest of vast knowledge or I can give it to those who are involved. I do not receive many visions of those with whom I am acquainted with._

 _But this morning, as I was sipping my tea, which was thankfully made by yours truly, I beheld a vision of you years and years from now. You and a young man, whose eyes are the same grey and green as yours, are huddled with the world falling apart._

 _You do not need to guilt yourself upon the decision you will make under these circumstances. You do what it is you believe to be best, and in the hopes that one of you will have a safer life. Don't ever fret, that what you choose will have him resent you._

 _This young man that I saw has stated to you that there is nothing to forgive as you did nothing wrong by him. You gave him a promise and after so many years, it has finally been kept. A promise that those who belong together can't be separated by time or fate._

 _You are, strangely, look near the age you are now, but I felt you older. The young man, I see, holds a slight birthmark on his wrist, one of a star, if you may know. I have beheld this young man in many other visions before but this one concerns you._

 _I do wish that whatever does come of these events that they end happily for you._

 _Your friend._

 _Frenn._

Days passed and Madeline wouldn't budge from her room without her nose in the letter. Her curiosity had been driving her to figure out exactly what this vision meant. It was vague, entirely vague, but then again it felt complete. She knew no one with a star birthmark upon their wrist. She knew absolutely no one with the same color eyes as she did. Her father's eyes were grey, her mother's blue, and her brother had the biggest baby blue eyes ever seen. All of the royal family had beautiful brown eyes.

It was said to happen around her age. But when? She would sit in her room, going back and forth between the letter and a handwritten timeline she had made. Perhaps it was best she wasn't an oracle. She would never get any sleep if she was.

In fact, she had been so caught up in decoding the letter, that she let her own birthday slip right by her. She was in her room, fretting again, when she heart a knock.

A bird flew in, dropping a note. In told her to arrive at the east gardens of the castle. Reluctantly, she put the letter down and headed out to the east gardens.

She didn't know what to think. She wondered for a moment why, as the gardens were clear on the other side of the castle. She wasted no time though she did have to stop and ask for directions several times. Eventually she did manage to find her way. Upon entering she saw no one. The second she stepped in, she was enchanted by the vibrant colored flowers. She took a step closer to stare at them. A blue flower was high off the ground and a small pink swirl ran inside the petals. Two hands clasped over Madeline's eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" She heard Edmund's voice from behind her. She turned to look at the seventeen year old who had snuck up on her.

"Thanks" She replied. She felt a blush creep upon her face as he grabbed her hand and led her into the garden.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he pulled her along.

"You'll see" He told her. He pulled her all the way to a small fountain and sat down. He reached into his pocket and produced a large velvet box. He handed it to her.

She looked up at him and laughed. Inside was a small rose shaped crystal with her name printed on the side.

"It's beautiful" Madeline whispered "But you didn't have to"

Edmund shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you like it?"

"I love it" Madeline insisted. The letter from Mr. Frenn became more of a memory after that moment. As the day proceeded Madeline obtained a few other gifts from her new friends. She received a few gowns, a couple books and Susan had given her a small set of Archery equipment and lessons that would be starting within a few weeks.

Her first archery lesson was a disaster beyond words. Susan had left, telling Madeline to stay at the archery field for at least another hour. Madeline sighed. She picked up another arrow and tried to see if she could do something right once today. She pulled back her bow and released…the arrow landed two feet in front of her.

She reached for another arrow.

"I'm not leaving till I at least hit the board" She mumbled to herself.

"Then you'll be here all day then" Edmund said from behind her. Madeline jumped, not releasing her boy.

She grinned. "King Edmund, this is the third time this week you have spooked me on purpose"

He ignored her, reaching over to maneuver her arms. "Wait until I say so" He kept on guiding her movements. Madeline felt her face flush. Why did he have to be so attractive? If he wasn't so, this would be a much simpler lesson, she told herself, and not the least bit awkward.

"Now" He whispered into her ear. She wasn't expecting to be taken out of her thoughts, and released bow but jumped as she did. The arrow went flying through the air, and into the trees, and seconds later a bunch of birds were flying away in a panic.

Madeline refused to turn her head to face him, hearing his laughter.

"Let's try again" He said "try to relax" Madeline nodded her head but knew she could do no such thing. She was way too tense. She tried to focus her heart beating but was so close to him that she felt his heart. Before she knew it she had released the arrow. It didn't exactly hit the bullseye or the target, but it did hit the edge of the board and that was good enough for her.

"I did it!" She squealed. She jumped up and down in Edmund's grasp. She spun around seeing a blush on his face for a change.

"Thank you" She told him.

The two stayed for a few more minutes. Madeline didn't make the board again, but she did improve upon holding the bow correctly. The two remained there until a jolt of lightning went off in distance followed by the claps of thunder. The rain down poured upon the two of them, and they raced to get back into the castle.


End file.
